Where do I go now?
by angelflutest
Summary: Abused all her life by her father, Elizabeth is tired of. When fate decides to move her across the country to La Push, Washington. How will she cope when a hot headed wolf imprints on her? Really Bad at Summaries, please read. Paulxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight! Just Elizabeth.**

Ch. 1

Well, I guess I should first explain who I am. My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Night. I live in Norman, Oklahoma. I am 17, almost 18. Yet it seems I've been through a life time. Ever since I was 3 years old, my father, a foul, evil man, has abused me. At first it was physical. A couple bruises here and there, nothing to cause suspicion. However as I became older, the beatings got worse. He also began to emotionally abuse me, calling me stupid, whore, slut, bitch, ect. He blamed me for my mother's death. When I was finally 15 my father raped me. He quickly fell into a routine, and so did I. I went to school, came home, cooked him dinner, get yelled at, start getting hit/kicked/punched (whatever he felt like), get raped by him, go to my room clean up wounds, and go to bed. That was my life everyday, even when I didn't have school, I would still act like I did just to get away from him for a few hours. Until this last week something amazing happened. One day when my father wasn't home. I herd the door bell ring. Stunned, I limped to the door, and saw a short, skinny woman in a 3-piece suit. She had brown hair tied up in a tight bun, no make up, and light blue glasses. She just smiled at me.

"Are you Elizabeth Night?"

I only nodded, afraid of this young woman.

"Why don't you come with me? I have allot to talk to you about…I won't hurt you. In fact this will help you."

I just nodded again and followed the woman to an ocean blue with 2 white stripes Chevy camero. I climbed into the passenger's seat, amazed at the all black interior. The woman got into the drivers seat and drove off.

"Elizabeth. My name is Mrs. Smith. I am from DHS. Are you aware that your father is abusing you?"

"Yes."

My voice was emotionless. I had herd horror stories about DHS. Especially if you get sent back to your home. Mrs. Smith gave me a small smile.

"If you would like, I can make it to wear your father can never hurt you again."

At that my eyes lit up.

"Getting away from him would be amazing!"

I broke into a huge grin. Excited about leaving, not caring wear they would send me.

"I have a young couple, in La Push, Washington, who would love to adopt you."

"When do I leave?'

"Now, if you would like."

"Yes, please."

After making sure I had everything I needed, and Mrs. Smith making a few phone calls, we were on our way. Mrs. Smith drove me all the way up to La Push. Every two hours her phone would ring and Mrs. Smith would ask me small questions, other than that I didn't get to talk much. Mrs. Smith was telling me about my new parents. Unfortunately I fell asleep when we hit California. Next thing I know is that I'm being woken up by Mrs. Smith.

"Good morning Elizabeth. What would you like?"

It took me a few minutes to realize that it was 7 am and we were at Starbucks.

"Can I have a white chocolate mocha? That sounds really good."

"Of course."

So we got our Starbuck and we were back on the highway. After 10 minutes, we were in a heavily wooded area.

"Welcome to La Push, Elizabeth."

Mrs. Smith smiled at me. I was amazed at how beautiful everything was.

"Ah! Here we are! Elizabeth, prepare to meet your new parents."

I looked up at cute little house. There in front stood a tall Native American Man with a shorter skinner woman by his side. They looked nice enough.

"Nice to see you again, Sam."

"You to, Mrs. Smith."

The two smiled at each other. I slowly got out of the car. Not sure what to think of the Scars on the young woman standing next to Sam.

"And this is Elizabeth."

Mrs. Smith announced when I got over to her.

"Nice to finally meet you, Elizabeth. My name is Sam Ulley, and this is my wife Emily."

"Nice to meet you."

I stuttered really nervously. After what had happened with my dad I was weary of men.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

After some deliberation Sam decided that it would be best if I didn't go to school, since I was afraid of men. It's been about a week since I've been introduced to the Ulley's. avoid Sam as much as I can. I know I shouldn't, but I do. Emily has taken me shopping everyday this past week, buying cloths for me, and furniture and such for my room. I came down stairs from my room after putting up my new cloths. When I reached the bottom there was four huge guys in the living room, talking with Sam. As I tried to sneak my way into the kitchen. Sam looks at me.

"Elizabeth, come here, I want you to meet some people."

I nodded, hesitated a moment but went and sat next to Sam.

"Elizabeth, this is Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Paul. All of them hang out here allot and I want you to get to know them a bit ok?"

I got a smile from all of them. They seemed friendly enough, but I was still scared out-of-my-mind.

"Ok Sam. It was nice to meet all of you."

I stuttered shyly. I got up and wondered into the kitchen t get a drink. As I looked over my shoulder, I noticed how one of the guys, Paul, I think that's his name, had followed me.

"Can I help you?"

I tried to be brave, but this guy was huge. He dwarfed me.

"Why are you so scared of men?"

He was blunt.

"None, of your business."

I tried to shove pass him. He actually let me. I ran up the stairs and stayed there. I could hear arguing below me. Annoyed that it wasn't quiet I slipped downstairs. To see Sam yelling at Paul, who was yelling back. All the others were o the front porch waiting for the fight to stop.

"How could you imprint on her!"

"It's not my fault! I can't help it and you know it!"

I crawled to the back door completely aware that the two were still arguing. I was spotted by Emily.

"What are you doing Elizabeth?"

I sighed and looked at her.

"I was going to go for a walk, Sam's arguing is giving me a headache."

"Have fun, don't be out to late. Be home before dinner ok?"

"Of course."

Out the back I went. I found an old trail and followed it. For some reason my thoughts went to Paul. I sighed not knowing why my thoughts would linger on the man. I had been wondering for about an hour when I felt like I was being followed. I spun around, and didn't see anyone. Annoyed I kept walking, finally I reached a small clearing. With a sigh, I walked to the center and sat down. Waiting for whatever had been following me. Suddenly a tall, black figure walked out into the clearing. He was a tall man, African American with dread locks.

"Hello, child. What are you doing this far away from the wolves?"

I looked up and noticed that his eyes were blood red. He was a very intimidating man.

"Wolves?"

"Ah, they haven't told you. Oh well, looks like you will never known since I am going to kill you."

I stood up at the word kill. Afraid that I might die.

"Oh, don't be scared, I'll make it quick, you won't feel a thing."

I had backed my way into a tree. With the strange man blocking my way. He grinned at me showing sharp fangs.

"Don't even think about it Laurent."

We both looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair slicked back and golden eyes.

"But she smells so good."

"Do it and I'll kill you"

At this point I decided to make my move to get the hell out of there. I kicked Laurent between the legs and started to run for the trail I had been on. Right as I reached it these gigantic wolves were blocking my way. The bi black one nudged me over to the side, looked at a silver one and walked over to the two men staring each other down. The big silver one came over and sat right next to me. Somehow I knew I was safe, so I sat next to the silver wolf and looked up at it. It was just staring at me. With a sigh I leaned against it, waiting for the argument between the men and the wolves that surrounded them to finish. After, yet, another hour of everyone staring at each other, I decided to head home. As I got up and started to walk to the house, the wolf followed. As I made it out-of-the woods the wolf stopped and watched me enter the house, at which point I was glomped by Emily.

"Are you ok? God, Elizabeth Don't Do That to me! Sam said you were in danger and took off with the pack. I thought you had died, or worse! Thank God, Paul knew something was up!"

I looked down. Afraid that Emily might just hit me. As her voice got louder I started to shake as tears ran down my face.

"He, Elizabeth. You ok?"

I looked up at Paul who had just walked in to find me crying and getting yelled at by Emily. All of a sudden I was engulfed in a huge bear hug by Paul. And Emily finally quit yelling.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I forgot. It's just that when Sam left thought you had died on us by the way he took off."

I only nodded. Finally Paul let me go and I ran upstairs to my room. Being embarrassed and scared, I threw my self on my bed. Trying not to remember what just happened. I don't know how long I laid there, but all of a sudden Sam walked into my room, sat on my bed, and started to lightly rub my back trying to comfort me. I flinched a little under his touch, to which he sighed. However he didn't stop.

"Dinners ready. Emily is really sorry for yelling, and Paul is worried sick."

"I guess I should go downstairs then, huh?"

Sam let out a chuckle.

"That would make everyone feel better."

I sat up.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me what's going on tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Sam sighed as he sat down with me.

"Elizabeth, this is kind of complicated."

I just nodded, so Sam explained everything abut the boys and the Cullens. I was in shock, processing everything.

"Do you believe me?"

"Of coarse I do Sam. I never thought would get away from him, but I did. So, there's no reason to not believe you."

I smiled at him.

"There's one more thing you should know."

"Oh?"

"Unfortunately Paul will have to tell you."

"Why does Paul have to tell me?"

"It would just be better if he told you."

I sighed, thanked Sam for telling me everything, and walked out onto the porch to see a fairly distraught Paul.

"What's up Paul?"

"I guess Sam told you everything?"

"Not everything."

Paul looked relieved at that.

"He said you would have to tell me something."

"Ummm…well, I kind of, imprinted on you."

"You what?"

I was very confused, sure Sam had explained Imprinting. But why me?

"I imprinted on you."

I smiled and hugged him. He was surprised at first, then he slowly hugged me back.

"You don't mind?"

"Of coarse not. Long as you don't hurt me, we'll be good."

I grinned up at him. To see him looking fairly confused. With a sigh I realized that Sam never told the boys about me.

"I guess I have some explaining to do huh?"

"You don't have to, but it would be nice."

"You better take a seat then, Cause it's not a pretty story."

Paul looked at my serious face, as I sat on the tailgate of his truck. He plopped down next to me. The entire truck shook under the weight.

"Wear do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning, I want to know why your do scared of everyone."

With a sigh and a nod I started my story.

"Let's see, I was born January 21, 1992. I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me. So my father raised me. When I was 3 years old my father would hit me, for no reason, when he drank."

I paused looking at Paul, who was looking down, gripping the tail gate.

"Whenever he got drunk, he would hit me. I ended up with a lot of broken bones, because of him. When I turned 15 my father got so drunk he actually attacked me. I was thrown into a mirror, the glass shattered. Cutting into my back, I yelled for him to stop, but he just grabbed me by my hair, drug me upstairs to my room…and he raped me."

I paused when I noticed that Paul was starting o shake. Leaned against him to try and calm him. He looked at me and hugged me, waiting for me to go on.

"After that my father began to call me by different names. Like bitch, whore, slut, ect. Afterward he would beat me some more, rape me again. And go to bed. That was my life until Mrs. Smith came and took me from him."

At that Paul finally relaxed. Knowing that I wasn't going back to he asshole was a big relieve for us both.

"That explains allot then."

He kissed the top of my head, obviously we were content. Until, Sam came out of the house.

"Elizabeth, I need to introduce you to some people, the Cullens, incase you ever end up in a situation like yesterday again. You can call them, they'll get to you faster then us."

I heard Paul growl, I looked at him, kissed his cheek, and headed towards Sam.

"We'll be back Paul, don't worry. I wouldn't let anything hurt her."

"You best not."

Sam and I climbed into Sam's car, and off we went to Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I was amazed at the Cullens house. It was huge! Sam refused to tell me about the Cullens, other than that they're vampires. I was a bit shocked at how many people came out to meet us.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Hello, Sam."

I could tell there was some tension. I recognized Carlisle as the man that made Laurent stop.

"This is Elizabeth, take care of her, ok?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Of coarse, she will be safe here."

"Wait, you're leaving me here?"

"We have t run border patrol, and no one would be there to protect you."

I glared at Sam as he told me to be good, climb in his car and left.

"Welcome Elizabeth. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, our sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. Our daughters Alice and Rosaline, and this is Edwards's girlfriend, Bella."

As Carlisle introduced everyone they either nodded or shook my hand. As Carlisle led us into the house I became quick friends with Emmet, who proceeded to drag me to the TV since I mentioned that I like video games. As Emmet was beating me at Halo I noticed Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle talking with each other and every once and awhile would look at me. With a sigh, I walked over to see what was up.

"Elizabeth, do you mind if I examine you? I'm one of the doctors here in Forks."

"Why?"  
"Edward can read your mind and he has told me what has happened to you. I want to make sue that your ok."

I sighed.

"Ok, Carlisle."

I followed Carlisle into the kitchen and sat down on a stool. I noticed that Jasper had followed us. We stared at each other while Carlisle checked my vital signs.

"So Jasper…What's so special about you?"

He looked startled by my question, and I laughed.

"I can read and control people's emotions."

"Cool."

I winced as Carlisle was examining a bruise on my side.

"How long has this been going on Elizabeth?"

"About 14 years."

Carlisle left the room for a minute to get some supplies, while I talked to Jasper.

"So where are you from Elizabeth?"

"Norman , Oklahoma."

"Wow. Do you miss it?"

"Not really, I had no friends, and the weather sucked."

At that Jasper chuckled and I laughed. Then Carlisle came back, and started applying some cream to a fairly fresh wound on my back.

"Ow."

"Sorry, Elizabeth."

"It's alright."

I was grateful when Carlisle was done. I hung out with Jasper, we talked forever.

"So, what's your story Elizabeth? Edward was vague when he told us what he saw."

With a smile, I told Jasper the same story I told Paul. When I finished, Jasper pulled me into a light hug. That's when Alice walked in, we both looked up. Next thing I know I'm being thrown across the kitchen, with Jasper standing above me facing Alice. I could feel Jasper's powers working to calm us down. I slowly sat up, looking between the 2 trying to figure out what happened. By now the rest of the Cullens had came into the kitchen to see what was going on. All of a sudden Edward and Emmet grabbed Alice and took her outside while Carlisle pulled me up and began to check to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine Carlisle. Jasper? What happened?"

"Nothing Elizabeth."

"That wasn't 'nothing'."

"Elizabeth…Sam's here…It's best if you go home."

I stared at Carlisle but nodded and went to meet Sam. Who smiled as me from the car, and took off when I climbed in. Neither of us talked the whole ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

When I woke up the next morning a huge silver wolf was looking at me. His massive tail wagging. I laughed at Paul and climbed out of bed. I walked into my closet and pulled out a white sundress. Paul just stared.

"Turn around Paul."

He shrugged his massive shoulders and turned around so I could change.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

I laughed as Paul licked my hand. When we got to the kitchen I noticed that no one was home. I turned and gave Paul a questioning look. He just walked around the corner and came back with shorts on in his human form.

"They went to town, and will be back tonight."

"Oh."

I grabbed some cereal and sat down on a stool and began to eat. Paul sitting next to me, throwing an arm around me.

"So, how was yesterday?"

"Fun, actually.'

I heard Paul growl. So I smacked his arm playfully.

"Play nice."

"But."

"But, nothing. Nothing happened while I was there…So play nice."

"Fine."

"What are we gonna do today?"

Paul looked thoughtful for a moment.

Ok My readers I don't know what they should do, so please review ad please give me some ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

********

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Twilight

Ch.6

With a grin he grapped me and started for the door. After some giggling from me, I realized that Paul's truck wasn't there.

"What's going on Paul?"  
"Your not riding in the truck."  
"Why not?"

With a laugh Paul changed into his wolf form and croched down waiting for me to get on. A little leary I climbed onto his back and held on as he started to walk into the forest. After awhile I started to see some light ahead of us. With a gasp I realized that Paul had taken me to the beach. Abruptly Paul sat down forcing me to slide off as he went behind a tree to change. I wondered up to the waters edge. All of a sudden I'm being picked up and carried fauther down the beach by Paul. To come across a blanket with a picnic basket on it. Laughing I stare at Paul.

"What's this?"  
"A picnic?"  
"You planned this didn't you?"  
"Yep."

With a shake of his head he sat down on the blanket and motioned for me to do the same. Happily I sat down next to him on the soft blanket and watched while he pulled out two sodas and six hot dogs, handing two to me he pulled out everything from ketchup to potato salad to chips. I was amazed he got everything to fit into the little basket. Happily I started to eat while Paul attempted to ask questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

With a glare I finish chewing and answer.

"Blue. Yours?"  
"Green."

after I finished my first hotdog I realized Paul had finished all of his. When I finished my food Paul packed everything up and started walking back the way we came, but thankfully he had his truck parked at the end of the beach. With a smile I climped into the passenger seat as he climbed into the drivers side. Putting the truck in drive, he started driving towords town.

"That's the high school."  
"It's small."  
"Yep, but it's nice."  
"Sure, Paul, sure."

After showing me around town Paul pulled up to a movie rental place. Getting out of the truck we walked in to see eils and eils of movies both new and old. With a grin we started browsing the shelfs. finally we decieded on five; Despicable me, The last exorcism of Emily Rose, Valentines Day, Saw, and IT. Satisfied with the movies Paul paid the cashier and off we went to back to my house. Once home I went to make popcorn while Paul put in a movie. Satisfied with the popcorn I grapped some drinks and curled up next to Paul on the couch as Saw started. Not to longafter i started nodding off. Soon after I was asleep on Paul.

**Ok guys thats it for now. I promice to update soon.**

**A quick shout out to**

**ladyMiraculousNight **

**and**

**JacobAwsomeEdwardRocks  
**


	7. Chapter 7

OK! So, I have finally gotten over my writers block. I've actually written two chapters, chapter 8 will be up tomorrow.  
Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that I was in my room. With a sigh I wondered down stairs to see Paul asleep on the couch. With a giggle I walked into the kitchen to see Emily and Sam eating breakfast.  
"Good morning Liz."  
"Good morning Emily."  
"How was yesterday?"  
"It was alright."  
"Guess I better wake Paul up, he has the first watch. Liz, do you wanna hang out with the Cullen's today? Or hangout with Emily?"  
"I'd like to hang out with Emily."  
"OK."  
With that Sam went to wake Paul up, while I grabbed a pop tart and sat down next to Emily.  
"So, what did you two do?"  
"Nothing much. Picnic and movies."  
"I was wondering why Paul was asleep on the couch when we got back."  
"Morning sleepyhead."  
"Morning Paul."  
Paul walked over and kissed my cheek While Sam kissed Emily, and, like that, they left.  
"So Elizabeth, what would you like to do today?"  
"Shopping?"  
"Ha ha, I like you already."  
With a laugh I finished my pop tarts and went upstairs to change and get ready. Deciding on a semi-poofy brown skirt, a white tank top, a denim jacket, and a cowgirl hat. With a sigh I grabbed my straightener and attempted to straiten the mass that I call hair. After a few minutes Emily walked in, and started laughing at me.  
"Having problems?"  
"Just a little."  
"Hold still."  
With that she took over my hair.  
"So, how do you feel about Paul?"  
"That's straight forward."  
"I'm a mother dear, I've seen the way he looks at you."  
With a blush I decided not to answer. Finally Emily was done and I gave her a hug before we headed to the mall. As we were walking around I saw a very interesting store called "the Earth Bound trading Company" With a grin I grabbed Emily and walked in.  
"I wouldn't have thought you'd like this kind of a store."  
"It caught my eye."  
With a laugh I started looking around and noticed a book with angel wings on it, but no title. The book looked fairly old and the wings were just barley silver.  
"Can I get this Emily?"  
"Why do you want that old thing for?"  
"It looks interesting."  
"OK."  
With that we paid for the unique book and continued on our way. After hitting practically every store in the mall, we didn't buy allot. I bought the book, a few Hot topic shirts, and some bras from Victoria Secret. Emily bought some jewelry from Kay and a couple of things from Victoria Secret.  
"You still haven't told me how you feel about Paul and the whole imprinting thing."  
"I don't know what to think yet."  
"There's no rush, just remember he doesn't want to hurt you."  
"I'll remember. Thanks Emily."  
"No problem Liz."  
as we were driving down the road I noticed something silver in the woods. Looking over I saw Paul, Sam, and a red wolf running towards the house. With a laugh I told Emily and she started laughing.  
"Mind if I make dinner?"  
"I don't think you can handle cooking for the entire pack."  
"Hmm...Probably not."  
"How about I help you" I'm pretty sure Paul would like your cooking."  
"Ha ha. Don't be expecting grandchildren yet."  
"Ah, I was hopping you were knocked up."  
"Your mean."  
"I was kidding Liz."  
"I would hope so."  
"Why do you like angels so much anyway?"

OK. That's enough for today. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I do have work so no guarantees. If not tomorrow it'll be up Wednesday. I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Woot!  
Thanks everyone for the reviews and all my new followers!  
I love you all and that's why I keep updating.  
So, here's the next chapter like I promised.

"I've always loved angels. I guess because they're not caged. They're free."

"That makes since."

"So, who's the red wolf?"

"Jacob."

"Oh, ok."

As we were getting out of the truck, I felt two arms pick me up.

"Paul, put me down."

"Aww, why?"

"I gotta put my stuff up."

Paul laughed as he pulled me into a hug.

"It can wait."

"No, put me down."

"Fine."

He pouted as he sat me down, and he grabbed my three bags and walked into the house. I looked at Emily and Sam, that were laughing at me.

"Did I say 'Hey, can you get my bags?"

"He's trying to stay on your good side."

"Uh huh, hope he doesn't try to hard."

"He will."

With a laugh I walked into the house, not seeing Paul, I walked up to m,y room to see Paul staring at some of my stuff from Victoria Secret.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was just looking."

"Your such a perv."

"I'm a guy."

"Get out of my room, I gotta put this stuff up and go start dinner."

"Fine."

With that he stormed out. I started laughing as I finished unpacking and wondered into the kitchen to see Paul with his head on the table and Emily shaking her head at him.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing sweety, lets make dinner, OK?"

"OK."

"What y'all making?"

"Spaghetti."

Emily just laughed as we started dinner. After awhile dinner was finally done and the boys were digging in. Paul was moping in a corner. Finally getting mad that he wouldn't look at me I waltz over to were he sat and plopped down next to him.

"What's wrong Paul?"

"Your mad at me."

"No I'm not."

"Sounded like it."

"I was playing around."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I was mad that you went threw my bags, but not that much."

With a smile I hugged Paul. Hoping he would get over his problem. When dinner was over everyone piled into the living room. Well everyone but Sam, Paul, Jake, and Quill. They left for the night watch. With a sigh I looked at Emily.

"I'm gonna go up to my room. Read a bit."

"OK. You sure? The boys want to get to know you."

"Yeah, I'll talk to them later."

"Well, OK sweety. If your sure."

"I'll see you later."

With that I went up to my room and found the angel wing book I had bought looking a little closer I noticed that one wing was silver and the other was black. A little confused I opened the book. All the inside cover said was 'Angel handbook' with a groan or irritation I kept reading. Manly to pass time. For the next three pages all there was, was pictures of beautiful Angels, that looked almost real. Finally getting to the first chapter. The title was interesting. 'How to know if your an angel?'

'You've got to be kidding me.' was all I could think. So I kept reading, and I noticed a circle on the page that said: Place a drop of your blood in the center, if it turns gold. You are an Angel.  
Of coarse, being me, I was thinking 'oh what the hell? What's it gonna hurt? A nick on my finger? I can handle that.' So I grabbed my razor and gave myself a small nick on the finger and waited to see if, by some chance, the blood would change color. Just when I thought it wouldn't the page started to glow. And my drop of blood turned to a beautiful gold color. All of a sudden I herd a knock on my door. Thinking fast I shoved the book under my pillow and went to answer the door.

Le gasp! who's at the door? You'll have to wait for the next update to find out!  
Muwahahahaha


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, hey Embry...What's up?"

"Not much. Emily asked me to ask you if you wanted dessert?"

"Umm...No. I think I'm good, thanks though."

"You ok?"

"Um, yeah, just...umm...Missing Paul I guess."

Embry smiled at me and gave me a hug which I gladly returned

"He'll be back soon."

"I know."

Embry went back down stairs and I ran back over to my bed immediately looking at the book. Then it dawned on me. There was a paragraph under the instructions that was definitely not there before. It said: 

_Welcome Miss Elizabeth Night. You are now ready to begin your Angel training. Throughout this book you will learn how to harness your powers, what you will be going through mentally, physically, and emotionally as you earn your wings. Please write down any and all questions you have in this book. And I, Silvia Silver, will answer them for you. Have fun learning, and discovering what your powers are. And again, welcome to the Angels community.  
_

I sat and stared in shock. How could I be anything but human? Both my parents were human. I mean, I guess me mom was, since I neer met her. What am I gonna tell everyone?  
After a few minutes I decided that the sooner I tell everyone the better. Just as I decided this I heard Sam, Paul, Jake, and Quil walk in down stairs. With a sigh I inched my way down stairs to see everyone laughing and having a good time.

"What's wrong Liz?"

"I have to tell everyone something."

"I'll get their attention."

"Thanks Sam."

With that Sam yelled at everyone to be quiet, then he motioned for me to speak.

"Everyone. I am an Angel."

"Of coarse you are sweety."

"No Emily, I mean I am an actual Angel. Like with feathered wings and magical powers."

I was getting desperate. No one was listening to me. They were all laughing at me. Looking defeated I decided to give up trying to explain. When I earned my wings, then they'll understand. Paul walked up to me before I could go back to my room.

"Why do you look so down?"

"No one believes me."

"Why should we?"

"Huh?"

"The only supernaturals are us and those blood suckers."

"Whatever."

Dragging my feet upstairs, I started to wonder if I really belonged here, with the wolfs. Deciding that it wasn't in my best interest to stay. Packing some necessities. Including my hand book. I slowly climbed out my window and dropped to the ground. Grinning that I hadn't been noticed. I took off running. Not entirely to sure where I was headed. I was just letting my feet carry me. After a couple of hours I noticed it was starting to get lighter outside. Suddenly I realized I was in Forks, with a grin I ran to the Cullen's house. If anyone would believe me hopefully Jasper will.  
Seeing their long drive way I forced my self to keep running. Finally reaching the front door I reached up to knock when Esme opened the door.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Need help."

"Does Sam know your here?"

"No."

With a sigh she let me kn and set me down on the couch, when the rest of the family walked in.

"Now tell me what's going on sweety."

"I'm an Angel."

Carlisle gave me a hard look.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

I pulled out my handbook and showed Carlisle.

"So it's true. There really are still Angels."

"What do you mean?"

"Your the last of your kind."

"I'm what?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright!  
I'm back!  
Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. All I can say is that life happens, but now I'm back  
So I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter  
And As Always  
I Don't Own Anything Except Liz  
**

**Enjoy ^-^  
**

"Your the last of your kind hunny."  
"How?"  
Everyone looked at Carlisle.  
"Well, Elizabeth, the Voultori killed them all. They were to much of a threat."  
"The Voultori?"  
"They're basically the government of us, they make sure our existence remains hidden from humans."

With a groan I put my head in my hands as Carlisle flipped threw my book and Jasper gave me a hug.  
After a little while of wrapping my head around this new information, Jasper gave me a tour of the second floor of the house, when we heard banging on the front door. Next thing we heard was Sam yelling at Carlisle.

"Where is she?"  
"Upstairs."

About two minutes later the entire pack was upstairs with Jasper and I.

"Your coming home. Now!"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"You don't believe me."  
"Why should I?"  
That's when Jasper jumped in pulling me behind him, making Paul growl.

"You should ask Carlisle the Sam."  
"Fine."

In a huff they went to ask Carlisle. I just stared at Jasper.

"Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Protect me when something might happen?"  
"I don't know."  
"'coarse you don't."

Rolling my eyes I headed down stairs, to find everyone in a glaring match.

"Alright, that's enough guys! I've had it with all of you. I'm staying with the Cullen's to learn more about my kind. Now, Sam, I would appreciate some clothes. Paul, you've already pissed me off in the last 24 hours. Your best bet is to just leave me alone. Now can everyone live with that?"

After a couple moments of silence. Sam looked at me, then at his pack, and nodded.

"Fine. You have one month. If you can prove to us your an Angel by then, then you can do whatever you want. However, if you can't. Then you come home."  
"Alright. One month."  
"I'll bring some clothes back for you Liz."  
"Thank you Carlisle."

After a look from Paul, the pack left. Closely followed by Carlisle.  
Turning to look at the Cullen's I noticed that Alice was missing.

"Where's Alice?"

It took a couple of minutes for someone to answer my question. Finally Edward answered me.

"She left."  
"What do you mean 'she left'?"  
"She went to Voltera, Italy for a little while."  
"Why?"  
"She saw you living here, and decided she couldn't handle it."  
"But, I'm not a threat or anything."

Edward just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.  
About that time Carlisle returned with my things.

"Thank you Carlisle."  
"Not a problem Liz. Jasper show her to her room please."  
"Of coarse."

With a smile Jasper grabbed my hand and my bags from Carlisle , and led me upstairs to my room. Which was across from Jasper.

"Need help unpacking?"  
"I would appreciate it."

With a laugh Jasper helped me unpack, and reorganize everything, and eventually put everything up where it needed to be.

"Are you gonna miss them?"  
"A little, yeah. But, I need to prove myself."  
"You know, we will help you as much as we can right?"  
"I know."

With a laugh Jasper and I said goodnight.

**Alright, that's it for this chapter  
Please review and I will post as soon as I can.  
**


	11. AN

Just an Authors Note

OK guys

I really do need some reviews, even one more will get me writing again.

When I get **15** reviews I will update

I swear.

I just need to know what yall think of the story so far

Thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews guys!

I really appreciate it.

The reason I didn't upload is because I had other stories running around in my head and I had really bad writers block. But I'm hoping I'll be able to update all this week, since I'm off work. Wish me luck and don't forget to review!

Ch. 11

Waking up the next morning I just felt off. Not really sick, just not normal.

Shrugging my shoulders I pulled on a black sports bra and black Victoria's secret sweat pants.

Slowly walking downstairs, I noticed everyone but Bella was gone.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went hunting."

With a nod I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pear for breakfast. Sitting at the table I opened my book to see another chapter had been added.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Your first day of training.**

Good morning Elizabeth,

Since your starting your training today I added this short chapter.

Your main goal today is to focus your energy. I suggest meditating before you attempt this. Eventually it will become second nature. When you feel your energy being focused (and you'll know when it is) I want you to focus on an object and send your energy towords that goal is to either move it or blow it up. It'll be up to you which one you try. Both will help you gain your wings.

Good luck.

- Silvia

With a sigh, I finished my breakfast and went to find a quiet place to meditate. Eventually I decided on Carlisle's office.

Sitting on the floor I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder over what all has happened over the past few days. Wondering why all this happened. Why me? Who were the Vltori? Does Alice know about me? Will the Voltori come to kill me too?

With a sigh I started thinking about Paul. I couldn't help but think that maybe I was going about this all wrong. I did miss him already. I couldn't help but wonder if Vampires and Angels have something like imprinting. I'll have to ask Silvia next time I look at my book.

Thinking about Vampires made me think of Jasper. How he always seems to be protecting me.

All of a sudden I felt a slight pressure in my forehead. Opening my eyes I noticed everything had a blue tinge to it, and Carlisle was leaning against a wall watching me.

Deciding to try and move something, I focused on a book on the other side of the room.

After what seemed like an hour, the book slowly began to rise.

I tryed to pull it to me, but the book fell and I lost my concentration.

Feeling exhausted I laid down on the floor.

"You alright Liz?"

"Yeah. Just exhausted."

"You've been at it for awhile. It's probably going to take time for you to get used to it."

I just nodded as I slowly got up, and walked downstairs, noticing it was dark outside.

Guess I really was at it for awhile.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs everyone looked up at me and gasped.

"What?"

Jasper was in front of me in a second and pulled something silver in front of my face. It felt like he was pulling a string in my back.

Glancing up I saw feathers, a second later it seemed to dissolve.

Looking confused I hurried over to my book and immediately wrote Silvia a message:

Dear Silvia,

I just saw my wings but they disappeared after a couple seconds. What does this mean?

Do Vampires and Angels have something like soul mates in another species? Is it possible for an Angel to love a Vampire and a Werewolf?

Is it normal for my back to burn after my first day of training?

Completely confused

Liz

With a sigh I looked at everyone and headed back to bed. Completely worn out I decided sleep would be best for me.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 12

Alright here's another chapter for you guys.  
Thanks to all my followers and to Everyone that Reviews.  
*^_^*

Chapter 12

The next morning I woke up to the feeling ogf something wet over my shoulder blades. Walking to the bathroom I noticed that my tanktop was covered in bloodd. Freaked out I pulled it off to see a fresh tattoo all over my back. There was a halo at the base of my neck, two large wings going from my shoulders down to my hips. And a lace design going all over my back, under the wings and halo.  
After being in total shock, I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed a short white dress with a deep cut in the back.  
Walking downstairs I went to my book and saw that Silvia had written back.

First off congradulations on your wings appearing.  
That means that your body is preparing for your wings.  
I would say in a couple of days your wings will become permanet.  
This will take about two days for them to finish, and it will be painful.  
And as for soulmates.  
Yes, we do, we will discuss that later though.  
Asfor your back hurting, ues that's completly normal. As you have probably seen, you now have a tattoo on your back.  
Officially marking you as an Angel. Congradulations.  
Hope this helps,  
Silvia

With a sigh I grabbed anouther pear. Not feeling all that hungry.

"What happened to your back?"

Turning around I saw Jasper with a smile.

"Apperently I am now an official Angel. Yippie."  
"Haha, don't sound so excited."

I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Very mature."  
"Shut up. I thought there would be more to it than just learning to meditate and move objects around."  
"Why don't you tell Silvia? She can tell you more than I can."

I sighed and nodded.

"I'll do it later."  
"What did she say about your wings?"  
"She said they'll start comming in, in a few days."  
"Are you ready to go home?"  
"I don't know."

Jasper laughed and gave me a quick hug.

"Come on, let's see what all you can do with your powers."

I cringed but nodded.  
After we walked outside. Jasper had me concentrate on a small boulder. After a few minutes I was able to lift it about a foot in the air.

"Now trry destroying it."

I imagined it blowing apart. Next thing I knew, the boulder disolved into dust.  
I gasped and looked at Jasper who clapped.

"Alright. THat was pretty good. Let's try setting that tree on fire."

Nodding I focused on a huge tree and tried to make it burst into flames after about 5 minutes the tree finally caught fire.  
Jasper grinned.

"Now put it out."

Concentrating, I finally put it out.  
Feeling light headed I slowly sat down. Putting my head between my knees, trying to get rid of the feeling.  
Jasper was next to me in a secound rubbing my back. Asking me what was wrong.  
Pushing him out of the way I threw up on the grass.

"Tell me what's wrong Liz."  
"I don't know. I'm really light headed."  
"You over did it. Come on. I'll take you to your room."

Slowly he picked me up, and started walking to my room. Only stopping to tell Carlisle what happened.  
Finally we reached my room and Jasper laid me on my bed telling me to get some sleep. I nodded, but as I started to relax I felt an unbearable pain all threw out my body. I started screaming and that's when I noticed it felt like my back was being torn apart.

Alright, that's all for today.  
I will try to update sooner, but I'm not making any promices.  
Reviews are always welcomed. 


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry it's late  
We've been having some computer problems  
Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 13

Carlisle came running into my room the second after I started screaming.  
Keeping calm he tried to inject some morphine into my system but my body temperature was burning it almost instantly.  
Blinded by pain I rolled over onto my stomach, and started clawing at my bed and anything that my hands came in contact with.

After an hour I finally passed out from the pain.

Finally waking up, my body was sore all over. When I opened my eyes everything was heightened.  
Everything in my room was so bright I had to blink a couple of times to adjust my eyes.

Without rolling over, I slowly got out of bed, trying not to cry out from my sore muscles.  
Finally I was standing on the floor. Turning my head to a floor length mirror I stopped dead in my tracks.

Behind me were these gigantic silver and black wings; above my head was a blue ring that was settling around my head turning into a blue piece of metal. My back was covered in dried blood, coarse so was my entire body.  
Realizing I could walk to the bathroom without to much pain. I made my way across my room and started the shower, stepping into the warm water; I took my time and made sure all the blood was washed off.  
Stepping out and getting dressed I made my way down stairs. Taking one step at a time I noticed everyone was staring at me. Smiling as I reached the bottom step, I was swept into a hug by Esme, then Carlisle, then the rest of the family. Laughing I asked how long I had been out.  
Jasper smiled at me.

"Three weeks."  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope."  
"Wow."  
"Unbelievable."

Laughing I hugged Jasper as someone knocked on the door. With a sigh Carlisle went to open the door as Jasper tried to touch my wings, which were still very sensitive.

All of a sudden there was a loud growl, turning around I saw the entire pack.  
Running over I tackled Paul with a hug, I hadn't even realized how much I missed him.  
I felt Paul wrap his arms around me and growl at Jasper.  
That's when Sam spoke up.

"Why do I smell blood all over her?"  
"Her wings came in a few weeks ago, forcing her into a coma while her body adjusted."

Feeling some tension in the air I stepped back from Paul and the pack.  
Flexing my wings, I caught everyone's attention.

"So do you believe me now?"

Sam sighed, he tried to approach me but I backed up. Making him stop.  
Paul saw this and spoke up.

"I'm sorry Liz, I should have believed you. Can you ever forgive me?"

I felt tears spring to my eyes. I wanted to forgive him I really did. But, how could I?  
Shaking my head I started walking outside. Stretching my limps I noticed something foul in the air.

"Carlisle!"  
"I know."  
"What is it?"  
"It's the Voltori, there taking their time getting here. I've senesced them for a week."

Sitting down I put my head in my hands as everyone came outside asking what was wrong.  
As Carlisle explained what had happened t my kind, Paul and Jasper sat next to me both wrapping an arm around my waist.  
Sighing I looked at Jasper.

"Can you get my book for me? I need to talk to Silvia."

With a nod he stood up and headed back inside the house.  
Turning to Paul I finally looked him in the eye. Leaning in to his hug, I felt myself relax. More than I had in days. I vaguely heard Sam suggest to everyone that they need to give us some space.  
Turning to Paul, I couldn't help but sigh. We needed to talk this out.

"So what do you think?"  
With a smirk he ran a tan hand over one of my wings, sending a surge of heat threw my body.  
"I like the wings, the halo? Now that's gonna take a little bit to get used to."  
He replied with a laugh.  
I couldn't help but laugh too, that was the Paul I knew.  
He released my wing as I curled into him. I really had missed him.

After a little while Jasper came out and slipped my book to me, glaring at Paul. He went back inside.  
Quickly flipping threw the pages, I leaned against Paul well aware he was looking over my shoulder, finally I found a message from Silvia, dated today.

WELCOME

YOU ARE NOW AN OFFICAIL ANGEL.  
I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR WINGS AND YOUR HALO.

Now that the welcome is done  
I have a few things to tell you  
For the next few months your wings are going to be extra sensitive  
As to your question about soul mates  
Yes we have them  
In rare cases an Angel can have two  
We never fall in love with someone from our species  
You should know that it is very dangerous if you do have two soul mates  
The two males will become insanely jealous  
You will have to make them understand our ways  
It will not be easy  
But it will have to be done  
I wish you all the luck  
Remember  
If you need any help  
Just write me

With a sigh I look at Paul who's looking at the book with a blank face.

"So what's going on? Who are you writing? And what does she mean two soul mates?"  
I sighed, knowing all this was gonna happen. Taking a deep breath I quickly began to explain who Silvia was and what all had happened.

Standing up, this caused me to fall backwards, hurting my wings in the process.

"So you're in love? With me AND that blood sucker?"

You know the drill  
*^_^*


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Flinching at the sound of Paul's voice I cringed a little.

"It's a little more complicated than that Paul."  
"Is it? Then explain it to me."  
"If I could I would ok? I don't understand have the things I can do now alright?"

Completely pissed off at the tone Paul had used with me I took off running. I had to get out of there before I completely lost it.  
Finally I reached a small clearing, thinking that I was alone I spread my wings and concentrated on lifting into the air.  
Next thing I knew I could no longer feel the ground, looking down I realized that I was about a foot off the ground and I felt my wings barley moving.  
Breaking into a laugh I flipped my wings harder and I went higher.  
Once I was a couple of stories in the air I took the time to look at everything around me, I could see the Cullens house. It looked like everyone was interrogating Paul to find out what had happened.  
Oh looks like him and Jasper are about to get into it.  
I just shook my head and turned around with my back to the soon to be chaos I noticed two figures walking to words the house wearing black robes. One had black and the other was a blonde.  
So out of boredom I flew down and landed a few feet from them.

"Hello gentlemen."

They both stopped and stared at me.

"Hello Angel, What is your name?"  
"I'm Elizabeth. And who are you? And why are your eyes red if you're a vampire?"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth. I am Aro and this is Caius, and our eyes are red because we drink human blood instead of animal blood. Now why are you so far away from the Cullen coven?"  
"I had a fight with someone and needed to get away for a bit. You don't happen to me the Voltori? Are you?"  
"Why yes my dear we are. Why do you ask?"

Instinctively I took a step back from the two men as the blonde one was starting to creep me out.

"You two wiped out my species."  
"It would seem we missed one. Young as you are we do not need your kind in our world."

I forced myself high in the air as the blonde tried to lunge at me.  
I focused on the ground and made rocks attack the two vampires as I attempted to fly away I felt a sharp pain in my leg, looking down I realized that Caius had bitten my ankle. Panicked I forced myself to fly back to the Cullens house. Unfortunately I lost my concentration and fell the last two stories, luckily Paul caught me.

"Shit! Liz what the hell happened?"  
"The Voltori, they're not that far away. They are coming to kill me."

I stopped mid-sentence and went to grab my ankle, catching everyone's attention to my bloody ankle.  
Carlisle lifted my ankle and almost immediately started sucking the venom out.  
When he pulled back I felt drained and sick.  
With me still in his arms Paul turned to Carlisle.

"Is she gonna be ok?"  
"Yes, I sucked out all the venom, but she won't be able to use her powers for a couple of days, and she will get very ill, very soon, but it won't be fatal. Get her inside."

With a nod Paul rushed me inside and laid me down on the couch.  
Gently kissing my forehead he rushed outside.

After a few minutes I could hear growls and lightening. Confused I forced myself to get up and go outside. Feeling myself start falling over I grabbed onto the door and my way outside to see the pack in there wolf forms and, with the Cullens, surrounded the two Voltori.  
Finally Aro lifted his hands in surrender.

"Alright Carlisle, we will leave the Angel alone. For now."

And with that they took off. Slumping against the door I watched as the boys went into the woods to change back.

Watching the sky I saw a ball of light land a couple of feet away from me.  
Slowly the ball transformed into a beautiful Angel, obviously older than me, but she was beautiful.  
Her wings were all white, and her eyes were a clear blue. Her skin was porcelain white, she had long blonde hair. She was wearing a white draped dress.  
She knelt in front of me.

"Elizabeth. I am Silvia."

My eyes widened at her, as my mouth opened in shock.

"And I am your real mother."  
All I could do was hug her, she happily returned the hug. Lifting me to my feet she smiled as she took in my appearance.

"I thought the Voltori whipped out our kind?"  
"They did hunny; I gave you to a young couple two days before the Voltori attacked us. I had no idea you would grow up like you did. But I am glad you have come here, to live amongst Vampires, Werewolf's, and humans. I only have a short amount of time. Please ask me anything you like."  
"Can I hide my wings?"  
"Unfortunately no, our wings are permanent."  
"Would you like to meet the boys?"  
"Yes I would."

With a smile I called Jasper and Paul over, they hesitantly walked over to me.  
My mother looked at them, then looked at me, then looked over both men, then looked me over.  
And started laughing.

"Why are you laughing mom?"  
She just smiled at me and looked at the boys.  
"Which one of you is the werewolf?"  
Paul stepped forward.  
"I am."  
"You are meant for my daughter. Her heart is split in two, a piece for each of you. But you, you have a bigger piece. Do not brake it. Because she will never come back."  
Then she turned to Jasper.  
"And you vampire, you are her protector, not her lover. That is why you feel such a strong since of protection over her."  
My mom turned to me and pulled me into a hug. Kissing the top of my head she let go of me and morphed back into a ball and flew back into the sky.

Realizing what had happened I ran to my room for some privacy.

When my back was turned Jasper had nudged Paul to go after me.

He found me curled in a ball in the far corner of my room with my wings surrounding me.  
With a soft smile he sat down next to me.  
Gently he lifted one of my wings out of the way, so he could wrap his arms around my shaking form.

"Why did she have to leave me already Paul?"  
"She just did. But you have me, and Jasper, and the rest of the pack, and the Cullens."

Turning to look at him I nodded as I snuggled against his chest, listening to his heat beat.  
And that's how we both fell asleep.

Aw, so sweet, gonna write more soon.  
Remember to Review!


	16. Chapter 15

*First off, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and hanging in there with me.  
To a certain reviewer, and I'm sure if you read the reviews you will see which one I'm talking about, I never said this wasn't a mary sue.  
To everyone else, please enjoy the update and remember to review  
Thank you!

Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning my wings were sore from me sleeping on em. Looking over I saw Paul still asleep, standing up and stretching I wandered down stairs to see that no one was home. Shrugging I decided to make breakfast for Paul and I, since I haven't seen him in a month.  
As I was frying the bacon I heard a groan and a couple of bones popping behind me, turning around I laughed as I saw Paul's bed head.

"Morning."  
"Morning Liz."  
"Want some breakfast?"  
"Yeah."

I laughed as I turned back to the eggs. When everything was done I sat next to Paul as we both ate our breakfast.

"I forgot how good your cooking was Liz."  
"Thanks Paul."  
"Are you coming back to the rez?"  
"I think so, I miss you guys, and I feel like I abandoned Emily. Wanna help me pack?"  
"Sure."

With a laugh we ran upstairs and started throwing my stuff into my suitcase. By the time everything was packed the Cullens had returned home. Walking into my room Jasper looked around in shock.

"What's going on Liz?"  
"I'm going home for a bit."  
"Whatever you want to do."

I smiled and gave my protector a quick hug, before Paul helped me carry everything out of the house. When we arrived at Sam's house I was immediately pulled into a hug by Emily, saying how much she missed having another girl around the house. Laughing, Paul and I made our way up to my room to start unpacking.

"Aren't you gonna need different shirts? Cause of your wings?"

Rolling my eyes I held up a pair of scissors.

"You'd be surprised what a pair of scissors can do."

With a laugh he shook his head and tossed a black halter top at me.

"What are you gonna do about school?"  
"Home school?"  
"What about a job?"  
"Maybe I'll sell something online?"  
"Aren't you optimistic?"

With a laugh I hugged Paul, he quickly hugged me back. Leaning up I gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed down stairs to see the pack. Almost immediately I was tackled by the boys, all were being careful of my wings.

"We had a few new members turn while you were gone. This is Leah and her younger brother Seth."

Smiling at the new members, I was surprised at how quickly Leah and I became friends.  
As we were sitting on the back porch Leah let me in about her relationship with Sam and why the air was always so tense around them, I reached over and gave her a quick hug.

"So what are you Elizabeth? You're obviously not human."  
"Liz. And I'm an Angel. Before my kind was wiped out my parents left me with my human parents."  
"How did you end up here then?"  
"My mother died when I was a baby, my father was abusive, so since I'll be 18 soon a DHS lady asked if I wanted to move out here, and I said yes."  
"I'm glad you're here. Paul has calmed down allot since you came back."

Hearing the back door open, we both turned to see Emily with an envelope in her hands and a blank stare on her face. Standing up Lean and I followed Emily back into the house to see that all the boys were sitting down, handing me the envelope, Emily went and sat with Sam.  
Looking down at the plane white envelope, from Oklahoma. I opened the top and realized that Sam, Emily, and I had to go to court to fight for them to have custody of me.  
Looking at everyone I freaked out.

"I'll be 18 in two months! What does it matter?"  
"We will go Liz. And we will present our case, even if he wins, on your birthday we will come get you the minute it is legal for you to leave."  
"What about my wings?"  
"Talk to your mom; tell her what is going on. Maybe she knows something."

With a nod I walked upstairs and pulled out my book. Opening to a fresh page I started writing to my mom:

Dear Mom,  
My old family wants to take us to a custody battle.  
Is there any possible way for me to hide my wings for a few hours at a time?  
I miss you already, please write back.  
Your loving daughter,  
Elizabeth

Shutting the book I waited for a few minutes, suddenly my book glowed gold, after a minute it died down:

Dear Elizabeth,  
There is only one way to retract your wings, depending on how much you take will depend on how long your wings will disappear.  
You will need both Paul and Jasper.  
You will need to cut a fine line across your left wrist, Jaspers right wrist, and Pauls left wrist, you will need to let your blood drip into the earth, then Jaspers, and then Pauls.  
I know Paul is more important to you, but you will need Jaspers protection.  
I think I should let you know that I have found three remaining Angels on Earth.  
I have a feeling you three will need each others energy before long, though I cannot reason why.  
I wish you all the luck.  
Your loving mother,  
Silvia

Closing the book I sat back and thought about what she had said, how was I gonna explain this to Paul? Or Jasper for that matter? Sighing I placed the book back on my desk and went down stairs. Paul met me on the last step, worry obviously on his face.

"What did she say?"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"It's complicated."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that we are gonna call Jasper out here, so I only have to explain this once."  
"Alright."

I sighed as Paul shrugged his shoulders and went to call Jasper for me.  
Sitting down on the stairs Leah sat next to me and placed a hand on my back for comfort.

"Your worried."  
"About the trial, about what we have to do for my wings to disappear. Just everything."  
"What do you have to do?"

With a sigh I explained what I would have to do, crying a little at the thought of this not working.

After a few minutes Jasper walked in and I dragged both men outside, and explained what we needed to do. Reluctantly they both agreed.  
Pulling out a knife, I cut my wrist and handed the knife to Jasper, he cut his wrist, and handed it to Paul who cut his wrist.  
As soon as every ones blood hit the ground I felt pain shoot up my back, whimpering, I felt my wings retract into my body. He guys stared in ah at what had just happened. Reaching behind me all I felt was air. With a smile we packed up and headed back to Oklahoma, a plan of revenge already forming in my mind incase we lost the trial.

Several hours later, we checked into a hotel room, and settled in for the night.  
Paul sat next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around me, I let a few tears fall.

"What's wrong Liz?"  
"What if we lose? And I have to go back?"  
"We'll figure it out."  
"I have a plan, but I'm afraid you wouldn't love me anymore after words."  
"What are you thinking of doing?"  
With a sigh I whispered my plan to him.  
Looking thoughtful, he turned to Sam who had been listening in.  
"What happens if he doesn't show up?"  
"Liz would be given to us."  
Turning to me he smiled.  
"Think we can pull it off before tomorrow morning?"  
"If we start now, and we don't get caught."  
We turned to Sam who told us we better hurry before he changes his mind.

Sprinting out of the hotel, Paul following me back to my old house. I wasn't surprised at all to see that the lights were on. Using my spare key I opened the front door with caution.  
Flooded with relieve when I saw that me 'father' was passed out drunk on the floor.  
Quickly Paul and I set about hog tying him and dragging him to his truck.  
After Paul tossed him in the back, we started the truck and drove two cities over, paying close attention to the time we noticed it was three a.m. pushing the truck a bit faster we came across an open campground.  
Breaking into one of the cabins we dragged my 'father' into the bedroom untied him, and started walking back to the interstate, telling Sam were to pick us up.  
Finally Sam arrived about six, and drove us to the hotel to pick up Emily and we drove to the court house.  
Sitting in the courtroom we waited until my name was called. Sam and I both walked up and stood in front of the judge.

"Miss Night. Do you know why you are in my court room today?"  
"For a custody battle sir."  
"And is this your foster father with you?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Do you enjoy living with them? Are they treating you right?"  
"Yes sir I am and they are."  
"Would you like to continue living with them?"  
"Yes sir, I would like that very much."  
"Do you know were your father is Miss Night?"  
"No sir I do not."  
The judge sat for a minute or two and thought about what I had said.  
Coming to a decision he smiled at me.  
"Because Mr. Night has not made an appearance in this court room today, and Miss. Night seems to be in good health. I am awarding her to Mr. Ulley and his family."  
With a grin we both thanked the judge and walked out of the court room for him to move on to his next case.  
Walking out of the court house everyone climbed into the truck and we headed back to the hotel, cracking up I looked at Paul, who seemed happy about what had happened.

"That was a great plan."  
"I know right?"  
"I can't believe that worked."  
"He was to drunk to realize what was goin on."  
"The authorities will probably get him for breaking and entering."

With a laugh we decided to stay one more night at the hotel.  
Walking into the room, Paul and I decided to give Emily and Sam some space, changing into our swim suits we headed for the pool. With a sigh we saw that there were a ton of kids in the pool, so we opted for the hot tub instead.  
Sliding into the relaxing water I giggled when Paul pulled me into his lap.

"I'm glad that little ritual your mom told you worked."  
"Me too."  
"What else did she tell you?"  
"That there were more Angels out there, and that she's gonna try to get a hold of them."  
"That would be cool."  
"I thought so."

I sighed as I relaxed onto his chest.  
With a chuckled he kissed my cheek. I watched as we received several rude looks from the parents of the kids, rolling my eyes I turned around to face Paul.

"I don't think the parents are very found of us being around all the kids."  
"They can get over it."  
"Not like were doing anything inappropriate."  
"We could."  
"Oh?"  
With a laugh he leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the lips, feeling disappointed I pressed my lips to his in a heated kiss.  
After a few seconds we pulled apart and realized that the parents looked like they were torn between saying something to us and pulling there kids out of the water.

With a laugh we decided to head back to the room before we got kicked out by the hotel staff.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Slowly we started walking back to the hotel room, suddenly I felt Paul wrap a protective arm around my waist. Looking up at him I noticed he was glaring at someone ahead of us. Following his gaze I noticed a small group of five staring at us, three guys and two girls. Looking closer I saw the slight outline of wings on everyone. Walking to words them I noticed the guys checking me out, causing Paul to move his arm to around my shoulders, pulling me closer. Walking into the elevator, I noticed the group had followed us. Staying close to Paul, I was uneasy about these Angels. I watched as one of the guys hit the emergency stop button. Turning to glare at them I watched as they looked me over, in turn I looked over them.

The first guy was about my height, slight build, tan skin, green eyes, brown hair, wearing a simple black T shirt with blue jeans and Nike shoes. The second guy was Paul's height, built like Paul, darker than Paul, light blue eyes, a wife beater, jeans, and tennis shoes. The third guy was shorter than me by five inches or so, he had a slight frame, a dark blue T shirt, jeans and sandals. The first girl was my height, pale skin, long curly red hair, a flat chest; she was wearing a vest over a white T shirt with skinny jeans and silver flats. The second girl was slightly shorter, tanned skin, short black hair, a decent chest; she had on a leather biker jacket with a silver tank top under it, regular jeans, and black boots.  
Turning to face the first guy I glared at him until he started talking in a deep voice.  
"Are you the daughter of Silvia?"  
"Yes, and who are you?"  
"I'm Matt; this is Alex, Josh, Brittany, and Alice. You're mom sent us to train you, and prepare you for the battle that will soon be here."  
I nodded at them all.  
"I'm Elizabeth, this is Paul. When do we start?"  
"Where do you live?"  
"In Washington state."  
"We will follow you there and begin training then."  
I nodded as he started the elevator again. Paul and I got off on our floor as the group went on to theirs.  
Turning to Paul I could tell he was upset, wrapping my arms around his neck I made him look at me, before I could say anything he tilted his head down and kissed me on the lips. With a smile we walked into the hotel room to see Sam and Emily already asleep, quietly I grab my pajamas and went into the restroom to change while Paul used the main room. Changing, I walked back into the room to see Paul sitting on the bed, messing with his phone. With a sigh I pulled the blanket over my self and curled into a ball.

The next morning I could here Paul telling Sam what had happened last night.  
Sitting up I looked at the two, causing them to look at me.  
"What do you think Liz? Think they are who they say they are?"  
"I believe so, all of them are older than me, and I guess we will find out."  
They nodded as everyone started packing up to head home. Walking out of the hotel I spotted the other Angels getting into a mustang. Nodding at Matt I climbed into our truck sliding next to Paul.

After hours of driving, and looking behind us to make sure we hadn't lost the mustang, which we didn't.  
When we finally arrived at the house, Paul helped me unpack. For some reason he wouldn't talk to me.  
Getting mad I turned to look at him, he was starring out the window, obviously not paying attention to me. Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his middle, leaving up I kissed the middle of his back.  
"What's wrong Paul?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing my ass, you haven't said anything to me since we left the hotel."  
I felt him sigh, and turn to look at me.  
"I'm jealous."  
"Of what?"  
"Those Angels."  
I smiled and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.  
"You are the only man I am supposed to be with. The new Angels aren't going to change that."  
"I know."  
I smiled and moved my arms to around his neck to pull my body closer too his.  
Feeling a slight pain in my back, I felt my wings spread back out. Sighing in relief, I watched Paul reach a hand out and lightly stroke one of my wings. Closing my eyes, I felt both his hands working from my back all the way to the tips. Feeling his lips against mine I happily kissed back.  
Pulling back we smiled at each other, until we heard a car door slam. Looking out the window we saw a large van had pulled up, and some people were walking to words the front door. Walking to the stairs we listened in as who ever were down stairs demanded to see me. Grabbing Paul's hand, we headed down stairs. Looking over the people, it was obvious they were not human, or Angel.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Are you Silver's daughter?"  
"I am."  
The first thing smiled making me shiver, his teeth were sticking out past his lips, his green skin looked like a lizards. His black eyes seemed to be trying to look into my soul. He was wearing a trench coat so I couldn't see much else. But his wingman looked exactly the same.  
"This is a warning young Angel. Your parent's war will be yours in only a few days. Our leader is well aware of you all."  
I glared at him as they laughed making Paul cover his ears, it sounded like a high pitched wail. With that they turned and left.  
"What the hell was that?"  
We turned to see the pack walking in.  
"A warning. I don't know what that thing was, but a war is going to be starting soon."  
The boys sighed and walked over; Jake was the first to hug me.  
"Aside from bizarre lizard things trying to kill you, were glad you're back with us."  
I laughed as I hugged Jake back. It was a relief to be back with the pack. A few hours later we heard someone knock on the door, walking over I opened the door to see Alex, letting him in.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, what were those things?"  
Alex sighed and looked at me as I offered him a place to sit sitting across from him.  
"They are from the depths of hell. Even we don't know what they are. They are relatively harmless. Who we need to worry about is the king. He will be coming after you Elizabeth."  
Looking at him in shock I looked at the boys who were watching on with concern.  
"But why me?"  
"You are the youngest, the weakest, you still need your bonds and protectors blood to hide your wings.  
Do you know who your mother was?"  
Shaking my head I tried not to take offence at being called weak.  
"Your mother was the ruler over all the Angels, making you the princess of the Angels. They kill you; the rest of us will be easy pickings."  
I looked at him in shock, sitting back against the couch.  
"Great, so when do we start training then?"  
"Tomorrow, I suggest you get a good night's rest."  
With that he walked out the door and I looked around at the pack.

Alright!  
I promise I'm going somewhere with this  
Please review and let me know what your thinking 


	19. Chapter 18

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Waking up the next morning I sighed and thought about last night.  
Walking downstairs I smiled at Sam, and took a seat at the table. Suddenly we heard a crash outside. Looking at each other we ran outside to see what had happened. Turns out the things from last night were blowing the trees apart. I glaring at them I felt my feathers ruffle, glaring at the thing in the center I realized that he looked different than the rest. He looked more human, his skin was white and his teeth were strait, but he was covered in tattoos that seemed to be moving. Glancing at Sam I knew we couldn't take the trio on alone. Never taking my eyes off the enemy I could tell they had spotted us.  
"Sam. Go get the other Angels; they're staying up the hill. Then call the pack."  
He took one look at me, nodded, and took off.  
Walking up to the trio I stared at the leader, who was smirking at me.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the little princess. I haven't seen you since I killed your parents."  
Growling at them I forced myself to focus. Locking eyes with the leader I watched as he remembered how he slaughtered everyone in detail, especially my parents. Feeling something snap in me I threw myself at him, he just laughed, grabbed me by my throat and threw me to the side. Hitting the ground, I slowly stood up, my wings flipped ones. Glaring at the leader, I heard a voice in my head.  
'You won' beat him like that Liz.'  
'Then how do I beat him mom?'  
'There is a power in Angel's that awakens when an enemy knocks them out. You will not remember anything that happens. And you will not stop until one of you is dead.'  
"Alright."  
Running full speed at him I wasn't surprised when he kicked me into a tree, causing me to blackout. 

Finally I came back to my senses to see Paul looking down at me, worry written all over his face.  
Looking behind him he called that I was awake.  
"What happened?"  
Alex laughed as he walked up, caching my attention.  
"That was both stupid and smart Liz. How did you know your powers would awaken like that?"  
"My mom told me."  
He nodded and walked off. Slowly I sat up, taking in my surroundings. There were a few trees uprooted, but other than that everything looked fine.  
Turning to Paul I threw my arms around his neck. He smiled down at me, wrapping his arms around my waist; he stood up, bringing me with him. Curling into him I realized how sore I was. Stepping back I realized I was covered in bruises, scrapes, and dirt. Slowly Brittany approached me.  
"Now hunny, we can heal you up so don't freak out."  
"Why would I freak out?"  
With a sigh she pulled out a small mirror, handing it to me she told me to flex my wings one at a time.  
Doing as she said I say that my right wing was missing several feathers. Shrugging my shoulders I lifted my left wing and gasped. Three inches of my wing had been cut off; dried blood stained my silver feathers. Feeling my knees start to give out, Paul grabbed me before I could collapse. Handing the mirror back to Brittany I walked back into the house, well aware of every ones eyes on me. Reaching my bathroom I drew myself a bubble bath. Stripping down I turned to see the little feathers that connected my wings had been ripped out. Sinking into the bath I allowed myself to cry, thinking I was alone. Until Paul entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, he sat next to the tub looking down at me.  
"Stop crying Liz, please?"  
"I can't."  
He sighed; gently he grabbed my injured wing and started lightly washing it. With a small smile I leaned forward and handed him a wash cloth. Taking it he continued to wash my wings until they were both clean. I whimpered when I felt him place a light kiss between my wings, carefully avoiding my injuries.  
Rolling my shoulders I sighed as he started massaging my back.  
"Paul?"  
"Hm?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to get you to relax."  
I smiled as he continued what he was doing.  
Looking behind me I smiled at him.  
"Can you turn around?"  
He laughed but turned around so I could climb out and pull on my fluffy white robe.  
Watching him stand up with his back to me, with a light smile I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the center of his back. Walking back to my room, I started going threw my clothes as Paul took a seat on my bed. Turning around I smiled as I realized how tired he was.  
"Lay down Paul."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I wanna make you relax a bit."  
"Alright."  
With a shrug he laid down on his stomach as I climbed onto my bed, straddling his waist I started working on his shoulders, working the knots lose. Hearing someone clear their throat I glanced up, smiling when I saw Matt leaning against the doorframe, leaning back on my heels. We stared at each other for a minute.  
"We're headed out."  
"Oh. You're not staying?"  
"No, you'll be safe here."  
"Oh."  
Matt turned his gaze to Paul.  
"Better take care of her."  
"I will."  
He nodded as he walked off. Sitting up a bit more to crawl off of Paul which caused Paul to roll over and pull me back down. Smiling at him I couldn't help but laugh at him.  
"You are being awfully touchy today."  
"Seeing you in that sort of a rage, watching you get hurt, and thinking that you were dead made me realize just how much you mean to me."  
I smiled at him shyly, leaning down I gave him a quick peck on the lips. Slowly Paul sat up making me sit in his lap. Reaching into his jean pocket he pulled out a small box.  
"I was going to wait before I did this, but I don't want to lose you again. Elizabeth? Will you marry me?"  
I sat back in shock as he opened the box to revile a beautiful diamond ring, throwing my arms around him I felt myself start crying.  
"Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes!"  
He laughed as he slipped the ring onto my finger. Leaning up I kissed him.  
Happy to know I had found a family to be with.

**THE END**

**Alright that's it no more!  
Thank you everyone that has stuck this one out!  
Check out my other stories!  
**


End file.
